Love You!
by TotalAlias
Summary: He was so excited, the words just... slipped out.
1. Slip Up

**This isn't exactly how I originally planned it to be but once I got started it more or less wrote itself O/O Hope it's not too OOC, what with Oz being a spoiled brat and all...And Gil's head was surprisingly hard to crack into.  
S****light spoilers for the manga. Oh and let's say they're at Pandora right now.**

**If I owned Pandora Hearts, episode 15 (you know, _that_ scene) would be in the manga and a confession would come after so... I own nothing and no one *sob***

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"Pleeeease~ Pleeease Gil?" Oz put on his cutest face and looked up at him with swirling pools of green pleading his case. The eyes that always took the raven by storm were doing it again, and he was lost at sea. Those eyes, that hair, and that voice do him in every time. No matter how hard he resisted, as soon as Oz _came into_ the picture everything else went _out the window_, reducing Gilbert to a pile of pathetic mesh. But not this time. This time he was _serious_. He had to keep his resolve.

Gilbert narrowed his eyes in return. "Do you have any idea what might happen if you go?"

"Do you have any idea what might happen if I don't?"

He had a point there… But no! Still no! Gilbert had finally put his foot down for the first time in a long time, and he wasn't letting up! No way in hell would he let Oz _spend the holiday_ at Yura's house! Two days. In a strange country_. Alone, with Yura_. Who knows what that crazy fanboy might do? "I can't believe you don't see the danger in this."

At this Oz pouted, "Since when is it a servant's place to question the master's judgement?"

"A servant's place is to protect the master. And I can't do that if I'm not with you."

Oz let out a sniffle, but Gil knew that trick (cute as it was). He was not going to fake-cry his way out of this one—or, into this one, to be exact. Gilbert knelt in front of Oz and tried to look as stern as possible: stern, immovable Gilbert. "Hey. Stop your pouting." When Oz only sniffled again in response some portion of Gil's heart died a little. He just hoped the little heir wouldn't make it an order, or worse, summon a _cat_. If Gil had any luck at all Oz would give in soon. Not likely. That blonde will hold on until the Abyss freezes over to get what he wants.

* * *

_He's not going to just cave in.  
__But then, I did bring this whole struggle on myself.  
I know what he's up to, and he knows it, but that doesn't make any difference.__  
__He only does this because he knows it works!  
__All I need to do is show him once that it won't work._

"Listen, Oz, you are not going to a foreign country to stay in some creeper's house for two days alone."

"But Duke Barma _really_ thinks there's a seal there. And he hasn't been wrong yet. Besides, if Yura is really that obsessed with Jack then he wouldn't dare do anything to hurt me."

"I have no idea what he'd dare to do, which is why you shouldn't go. It'd be a different matter if I was coming with you."

The boy peaked up through his bangs at his friend who promptly began to melt all over again, "I know, but…" But Yura said absolutely no guests this time. And they hadn't been able to find the seal during Oz's ceremony—

_Oz's ceremony.  
__Oz's...ceremony...was several weeks ago.  
__Meaning that...He's a man now.  
__A man (by society's standards).  
__He...should be fine right?_

Especially now that he can use B-Rabbit's power on his own, he doesn't even really need Gil there anymore. Even so, Gil had promised to be by his side and…and Oz looked so beautiful and downtrodden just then.

It really wouldn't benefit anyone if he stayed. And there's always that chance that the seal would be discovered at Yura's mansion. Given it's massive size; Gilbert could easily make his way inside and take a look around, or at least lurk about the outside. Both could be done while keeping an eye on Oz. And if anything were to happen, he'd be right there.

The boy suddenly leaned forward in his seat and brought their faces dangerously close together, startling Gil out of his musings. he could feel his master's breath ghost across his face as Oz whimpered once again, "Please, Gil?"

The exasperated man rocked back on his heels and let out a sigh, "Why do you always get your way?"

Oz 's face lit up in an instant and he threw his arms around Gil's neck in a giant hug. "Oh thank you thank you thank you so much, Gil!" Gilbert froze for a second, caught by surprise, but as soon as his brain started working again, he squeezed back. Oz was soft and perfect and Gilbert was suddenly very glad that he had given in. But the embrace seemed to end as soon as it began, and Oz was out the door, voice receding as he got farther away "Gonna go tell Elliot! Be back in a few Gil, love you!"

It was faint, and Gilbert almost swore he hadn't heard correctly. But at the same time, he _swore_ he had.

* * *

_'Love you.'  
__So then?  
But Oz didn't mean it -that- way, did he?  
He didn't.  
He couldn't.  
Could he?  
Did he?__  
Love someone like Gilbert?  
__Like Raven?  
After everything?_

It was far too much for the man to wrap his mind around. Gilbert hadn't thought this topic would ever come up between the two of them. He certainly hadn't planned on ever telling Oz how he truly felt about him. He wouldn't ever have voiced his passion, his obsession, his love aloud. But Oz...did? Or did he?

Gilbert had always been content just assuming that his love was unrequited. Always unreturned and always left unmentioned. But now...

It seemed everything really did go out the window when it came to Oz.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't plan on having Oz exploit the cute-factor so much, it was just supposed to be a lead-in. Lol but I ended up focusing on it. Did it turn out okay?**

**This isn't going to be a long chaptered fic, it's really just a oneshot with two parts. I already have a good idea of where Part II is going, but it won't go anywhere until I get reviews. I'm serious. *stares you down* That's right, through your screen I am staring you down XD**

**So go ahead and review (:**


	2. Question

**Once again, this isn't what I wanted. I hope you like it though.**  
**TADA! It's not over yet! I focused on Oz more than I'd planned, so there will be three parts to this instead! I told you this thing's writing itself.**  
**But I have a feeling Oz is reeeeaally OOC this time, he's even harder to write than Gil!**  
**If parts of it seem a bit repetitive (because you saw them in the previous chapter), I did that on purpose(:  
And if it wasn't easy to tell, the line-ruler things imply a small time-jump :)**

**I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed favorited part1 and put it on their little story-alert or author-alert thingies, but there's way too freaking many. So thank so much to everyone who did! But I will say special thanks to _CasperKupo-, Deathgirlalexis, Audacity-cupcakE, _and_ kyotoprincess _for reviewing. I really did do a happy dance ^^**

**If I owned Pandora Hearts, Gil would have been _forced_ to wear a maid outfit when they snuck into Rufus's place *snicker***  
**...And Oz's would have been more revealing XD So yeah, I don't own it.**

* * *

"Gonna go tell Elliot! Be back in a few, Gil, love you!"

_Wait…what?_

Oz quickly turned around the corner of the building and skidded to a halt. He slid down the wall as he tried to figure out what had just happened.

_I…just…I…  
I said..._  
_Shit. Oh shit shit shit._  
_That was not supposed to come out.  
**I** was not supposed to come out.  
'Love you.'  
There is no way he didn't hear it, I practically yelled.  
But maybe, he didn't take it -that-way, did he?  
He didn't.  
Did he?_

Oz hadn't planned on ever telling Gil how he truly felt about him. He hadn't planned on anything at all to be frank. He'd only discovered his feelings fairly recently, and he'd actually been trying to suppress them. Because the object of his affection most likely did not return his feelings. They'd been best friends for almost their entire lives (possibly longer?), there was obviously a strong bond between them. But it was a bond of friendship and the word "friendship" has no hidden meanings or romantic connotations. As for the words "master" and "servant"...well...

Oz blushed thinking of the many ways the man could 'serve' him, but he was certain Gilbert didn't see it that way, those words held no romantic connotations for him either. Yes, if Gil only wanted to be his friend and (innocent) servant then it was best for Oz to keep his emotions bottled up.

But keeping your emotions bottled up is kind of hard when the _sexiest man alive_ thinks it's okay to just open up your shirt to see if your seal has moved. Or when he insists on taking off his glove _with his teeth_ just so he can touch your face with the skin of his palm (did Gil have any idea how sensual that was?). And it's especially difficult when he's trying to stop you from leaving even though you'll **only be gone for just a few days**. Oz hoped against hope that Gil wanted him to stay because, more than anything else, he would miss his little blonde master.

_Only be gone a few days._

Why didn't he notice it before? Going alone didn't just mean Gil wouldn't be there to protect him, it meant that Gil wouldn't be there _at all_. For two days. Two days and three nights without Gilbert would surely take it's toll. Oz hadn't been away from him for that long since he was in the Abyss. But even when it was two days for him, it was ten years for the man who was left behind. The man who worked hard to get him back. The man who also had to sit and wait. The man who will have to sit and wait again.

* * *

_And now I've gone and said it.  
__How could I have been so careless?  
Poor guy probably has no idea what's going on.  
Now I'll have to explain.  
So will I try to explain it away or will I actually tell him?  
Do I really want to lie to him?  
Do I really want him to know the truth?_

* * *

_He is too handsome... there's no way he would like me back._  
_With his looks and that I-don't-care expression he wears so much, he could have any girl he wants!_  
_He practically had a horde of them at my ceremony!_  
_The girls were "Kyaa-ing" for him more than Vincent!_  
_(more than they were kyaa-ing for Vincent and more than Vincent kyaa-ing was for Gil)_

Oz shivered. From Vincent's unsettling incest? Or from a lack of Gil maybe? He preferred to assume the latter. There were no strong, sturdy arms around him; holding him, keeping him safe. Isn't it natural that he would feel cold?

"Oz!" The boy in question heard a wonderful sound and looked up in its direction. Sure enough, there was Gil. "Be back in a few, huh? You've been gone for hours."

Gil had been worried about him. That was so like him. So he poured all the mirth he could muster into his question, "Gil~Were you worried about me?"

"Tch. Of course I was." The raven held out his hand and Oz took it, remembering a time when he had held out his own hand for his companion to take. Things were so simple then, why weren't they simple anymore?

"Come on, let's go back." Gil said, making towards the building. Oz followed, looking up at someone who, come the end of this week, he wouldn't be seeing for a long, long time (that's how it seemed anyway). If they were to be separated, it only made sense for him to want to spend as much time together as they could before he left? Yes, it made perfect sense.

"Hey Gil, you wanna take a walk with me?"

* * *

Hours later Oz lay awake in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He reviewed the day as he has done every night lately. The walk had been nice; it wasn't cold at all with Gil beside him. They made their way along the perimeter of Pandora's grounds once, just taking everything in. Although he had been to Pandora plenty of times, he had never actually seen it all. Gil had pointed out everything interesting (which wasn't much) and Oz made a few comments, but aside from that, they didn't speak much. There wasn't anything to talk about, other than Oz's little slip up. Perhaps neither of them was ready to talk about that yet.

Also that day Oz had won another victory over the useless one. The blonde snickered to himself, why does Gil _always_ fall for the same trick? It certainly never worked on anyone else. _Why Gil?,_ he wondered. He guessed he didn't really care as long as it worked. Oz also remembered what he had to do to win his victory.

_Our faces were so close..._  
_Did I blush?_  
_...Gil did. Why was he blushing?...?_

_...What if...What if Gil...?_

Eventually, when Oz did fall asleep, his dreams were filled with answers to the question he left unfinished.

* * *

**My sincerest apologies to Elliot Nightray, who was supposed to appear in this part. I wrote a part2 with him in it, but I didn't like it, so I wrote this instead. Sorry sweetheart, it just didn't work out.**

**Elliot - WTF REALLY! Why couldn't you have just put me in? Chibi _said_ he was gonna go tell Elliot! D:**  
**Me - I really am sorry. But this is an Ozbert fic. I wanted to focus on Ozbert.**  
**Elliot - *bares fangs***  
**Me - *fangasm***


	3. Closer

**FINALLY DONE! This thing took FOREVER I almost don't wanna look at it anymore. It's over 3,000 words! That's insanity for me, especially compared to the other two parts. Well, you can partially thank AniMe Freakz XD for the extreme length, also for the wait *hides***  
**Umm I think I'm going to have to change the rating on this thing...*shifts eyes*  
Once again I am doubting my skills and ability to write IC. Feedback please?**

**If I owned Pandora Hearts 51 FREAKING CHAPTERS WOULD BE ENOUGH TIME TO MAKE A CANON COUPLE!**  
**But I do own Joseph and Adeline.**  
**Yura: no, I own them. I own Oz sama too(:**  
**Oz: *whisper* SAVE ME!**

* * *

Oz and Gilbert sat alone in the carriage. They'd been driving for what seemed like hours and neither had said a word. Gilbert was dripping in anxiety. He really was going to miss Oz, his smile and the way his eyes lit up at times. They weren't lit at present however, and Gilbert wondered why Oz didn't seem as excited as he had been before. He was just...sitting. Staring out the window. He was so engrossed in whatever was bothering him that he didn't even notice the man sitting across from him who was studying his face like he may never see it again. Gilbert always got nervous when Oz would get suddenly quiet. He would retreat within himself and when that happened, it made Gilbert feel like he couldn't reach him, so far inside himself. It was a bit frightening . Gilbert debated with himself whether or not to snap Oz out of it. Doing that wouldn't end whatever internal war was waging, surely. Better to let him battle it out in his head?

__

__

He always puts up such a tough front,  
he wouldn't want to tell me anyway.  
Might as well let his business be his business?

Besides, Gilbert had other things to worry about as well. Like what Oz had said the other day. He still hadn't been able to figure out exactly what 'Love you' meant.

_It wasn't as if he had put the "I" in front._  
_Even if he had, people say that to their friends all the time._  
_But I've never met a pair of friends closer than Oz and I..._  
_And we've never said that._  
_Well, now we have..._  
_He has._  
_But what did it mean?_

Maybe if Oz never said anything about it, it would just go away. They both could forget it ever happened. That would be much easier, he could stop this incessant worrying. But Gilbert had already decided hadn't he? He had. The decision had already been made.

He would probably end up worrying anyway even if he didn't do anything.

* * *

Oz stared intently out the window, avoiding Gil's eyes. He wanted to get everything out in the open, the tension was killing him. But he didn't want to be the one to bring it up. But he didn't really want Gil to bring it up either. If it were possible to just have everything understood without having to say so, that would be perfect. But has anything been perfect for them so far? If he were to be honest with himself, he would admit that what he was really afraid of was Gil's answer.

But what if that answer was nothing to be afraid of at all?

_What if Gil were to...maybe..._

The carriage jolted once and smoothed to a stop in front of the immense mansion. This was it: the end of the ride, the trigger to their parting. Gil didn't seem too happy about it either, judging by the tone in his voice when he said, "I guess we're here."

They had exited the carriage and were making their way towards the house when Yura appeared in the doorway and moved towards them. "~Oz sama!~You've finally arrived!~'

'Oz sama' cringed at the sound. He looked up at Gil's grimace (although his friend was doing his best to mask it), and then back at Yura, who looked...Eew. "Yeah."

"~How was your drive~?~Was it long~?~Of course it was~But no matter, it's just great that you're here~!"

He was holding both Oz's hands in his own now. Yura's hands were damp, and repulsion allowed Oz only one response: "Yeah."

"~Oh but let me go in ahead of you to make sure your room is ready~... **JOSEPH!" **Yura promptly let go of Oz's hands who _promptly_ wiped them on his pants. Joseph, however, was not so prompt. He skidded into view, looking rather intimidated. "Is something wrong, sir?"

"Did you prepare Oz sama's room?"

"W-well... Adeline was working on it, sir, but she wasn't sure whether or not to-"

"Oz sama needs a room to stay in, so go and prepare it, if you will." Yura said through gritted teeth, keeping his creeper-smile plastered on all the while.

"U-um, but sir...should-should I-"

Yura didn't seem to be too high on patience. He sighed as if the world was on his shoulders, "Oh alright. Come on, and I'll tell you what to do." Then he turned to face Oz again. "Servants. Does anybody have a good one?"

"I do," Oz answered matter-of-factly. Yura looked surprised for a moment, but soon shrugged it off.

He made towards the house and motioned for Oz to follow. "~No matter then~You can come inside, Oz sama!~I'll only be a minute!~" was what the odd man said as he disappeared into the expansive house, leaving Oz and Gilbert standing outside.

Oz turned towards the raven-haired man standing slightly behind him who looked even more fidgety than he had in the carriage. Oz wondered what was bothering him. He normally acted much differently in situations like these. "Gil?"

At this, Gilbert seemed to realize that all his emotions were written on his face. Fortunately (or unfortunately?) Oz was temporarily illiterate. Gil, of course, was not aware of this. His eyes widened for a moment, then softened. He stepped forward and wrapped Oz up in his arms.

Oz hadn't been expecting that. Gil had never openly hugged him before, aside from that one time he was drunk. He would always catch him whenever he fell, or hold him close when there was danger. But this was different. The only danger in this situation (aside from that thing currently lurking inside the house) was their coming separation. Gil was holding him because...because he wanted to. Realization and happiness made Oz hug him back.

Just then, as if they had been awaiting a signal, a pair of lips pressed the very top of Oz's head. Then they reached his forehead. Next the lips parted to let the whispered words, "Love you too."

Oz flew back, not leaving Gil's arms, but just enough to see his face clearly. His eyes searched his servant's face for some kind of explanation. He found it tangled up in that same pair of lips. "You said it so fast...I didn't know what you meant...Then you didn't bring it up...so I thought...and I...I love you."

He almost couldn't believe what he had just heard. So all his 'what ifs' and 'maybes', they really were. And all his worrying had no real purpose. He felt foolish, but if that was the case then no fool has ever had it so good. "Gil I love you too!" Oz's grin threatened to split his face in two before he stood on his toes and kissed Gilbert with everything he hadn't said on top of what little he had.

The kiss was satisfying, although it was short. Oz broke it so he could throw his arms around Gil's neck, which was as red as the rest of his face. Maybe he should have held the kiss longer, but he just wanted another hug. It made them feel closer, since they would soon be apart.

_Apart._

Just like that, the hug moved from one of joy to sorrow and the only thing they wanted to be was closer.

But eventually, the embrace had to end. As Oz turned toward the mansion, Yura appeared once again on the steps. "~Oz sama!~Have you said your goodbyes?~"

"Yes," Oz replied, looking back at Gilbert who was suddenly exceedingly interested in his shoes.

"**JOSEPH! **Can someone get Oz sama's bags please! ~Okay then if you're finished then follow me Oz sama!~" As Joseph and a few others came out to fetch his bags, Oz allowed himself to be led inside. Just before he entered, he looked back at Gil once more. Gilbert smiled slightly and nodded at him, and then slunk off to... somewhere that was not the carriage. Oz hadn't the slightest idea just what Gil was doing, but whatever it was, coupled with what happened earlier, it made him feel as if they were...

...closer.

* * *

Hours later, Gilbert leaned against the wall in the crisp night air, taking in his surroundings. There were plenty of trees and foliage all around the house, so he wouldn't be easily spotted. Security wasn't exactly tight, but it wasn't lax either. Although he had assumed this particular area would be more heavily guarded, it was better for him that it wasn't so he didn't really care. Even if it was, any Raven can avoid a few watchdogs.

He thought back to the reason he came. Well, this isn't the "official" reason why he came, but he did come mainly for this purpose, if that made any sense. But since when did anything about Gilbert Nightray make sense?

Even if this is why he came, he wasn't so sure if he wanted to go through with this now. Wouldn't it only make things harder later on? Because he can't do this every night that he's here. Or maybe, he supposed he could? Not like the guards would keep him away or anything. Another thought: It being *ahem* nighttime, doing this would put him in a position he'd never been in before. He blushed. Now wasn't the time for that. He needed to either do this, or go away and get back to his "official" business.

He was nervous. But he did want to go through with this. He wanted to. He needed to be... closer.

So he tapped on the window he was leaning next to. He waited awhile but nothing happened. So he tapped again, a little louder this time. "Dammit. Open up." And since when did people put their guests on the first floor anyway?

The window opened slowly and a blond head stuck out, "Gil?"

Gilbert responded with a "Sssh".

"Gil! Gi-mmph!" Oz exclaimed, only for his mouth to be covered by Gil's gloved hand. "Oh, sorry. Sorry, Gil. What are you doing here?"

"You really think I'd leave you alone with..._him_?"

"Jealous?" Oz's voice suddenly dropped an octave. Was he being flirty? Oh god.

"Maybe..." That would've been perfect...if he hadn't been blushing. _DAMMIT!_

Gil's blush killed the moment and Oz's voice went back to normal, "It's cold out, Gil. You should come on inside."

"Now? Here?" To be frank, it wasn't as if he hadn't considered this happening. It was all so, _so_ predictable. But...it kind of made him nervous again. "I-I don't think it would be a good idea for me to come in."

"If you weren't going to come in, why did you come? To have a chat?" Oz was being a smart aleck now. Not that Gil particularly enjoyed this side of Oz (or maybe he did, who knows?) but he had to admit the boy had always been clever.

"I came to see you." Gilbert flashed a guilty smile that melted away the sarcasm.

Oz's face softened and when he smiled it was absolutely divine, "Then come in and see me." As it turned out, everything did not go out the window when it came to Oz, for this time Gilbert went _in_ through the window. Oz took a step back to make room for him to hop through with ease. As soon as he was inside Gil pulled Oz in and held him as if he hadn't done the exact same thing mere hours ago.

And Oz was enveloped in Gil. He reached out and felt Gil. He breathed in and smelt Gil. He looked up and saw Gil. And it was Gil. And he had missed him. Everything about him he had missed so much in only a few hours. But there was one thing he didn't know half as well, and strangely enough, that was what he missed the most.

So he reached up and pressed his lips to Gil's. And they were reacquainted.

After a short time Gilbert opened his mouth slightly with the intention of seeking entrance. But all his tongue found was...another tongue? His eyes flew open to find Oz looking at him questioningly. They had been trying to do...

_The exact same thing._

It was by no means expected, but it worked. Their eyes slid closed once again as their tongues met and danced.

* * *

Gilbert had no idea just how they had moved to sitting on the bed, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Gil was blushing his face off again at the implications of Oz sitting in his lap while he was seated on the bed. And what the hell? They were _inside _Yura's house! He wasn't even supposed to be there, and yet, there he was. Kissing the guest of honor. In his room. On his bed. In the middle of the night. The idea was scandalous, but a bit exciting as well. And that was where the blush came from. But his thoughts were interrupted by an all-too familiar "~Oz sama~!" coming from down the hall.

That did it. The kiss ended, and so did all the color in both their faces.

_Speak of the devil and he... had better not appear right now!_

"Gil...!" "Um..." "Uhh..." "Under the bed!"

_What?_

"Oz, you know I can just-"

"~Oz sama~!"

"Just GO!" and with that Oz gave Gilbert a giant push and he landed on the floor with a thud. He sighed, and, since he was already there, rolled underneath the bed. Good thing it wasn't low to the ground. But he didn't have any more time to think because just then the door was flung open, revealing a grinning Yura.

"~Oz sama~are you all comfortable?~"

Gilbert would have paid so much money to see Oz's face when he said, "Uhhh, yes?"

"~Oh~Well that's good~I just came to make sure everything was to your liking~"

"Really. Okay, then, it is. Goodnight."

"~Goodnight Oz sama~!~See you in the morning~!"

As soon as he heard the door close Gil rolled out from under the bed and propped himself up with his elbows resting on top of the bedspread. "Is he going to be doing that every night?"

Oz let out a small shudder, "I hope not." They stared at each other for a few moments with 'scarred-for-life' facial expressions, until they burst out laughing as quietly as they could manage.

"Well, at least he keeps a clean house," Gilbert said when they finished. And it was true, there wasn't a speck of dust on him even though he had just been lying underneath the bed. Maybe that was what Joseph and Adeline had been working on. "You do know I could have just used Raven to get out of here."

Oz smiled at him, "I know, but then you wouldn't be _here_."

Gil smiled back. "Well, it's time for you to get to sleep." He kissed Oz's forehead and turned towards the window.

But Oz grabbed his sleeve. "Where are you going?"

Gilbert yawned, "I was going to go look for the seal, but I'm a bit tired so I guess I'll go to bed too. The carriage is parked a ways down the road."

"You're looking for the seal too? Were you planning to do that all along?"

Gil nodded casually. But Oz was not so casual about it, "Why didn't you tell me? That way I wouldn't have had to miss you so bad!"

"I..." Why didn't he?

Wait...Oz missed him?

Oz sighed. Useless. "Oh well. If you're going to sleep anyway, why don't you just sleep in here?"

"O-Oz, that wouldn't be-"

"And if something happens, you can 'just use Raven and get out of here'." Oz smirked, knowing he'd already won. He scooted over and wiggled his way under the covers. Gilbert rolled his eyes, but who was he to say 'no' when Oz was actually making a valid point rather than being cutesy and adorable to get what he wants? He shrugged out of his coat and crawled in. To his surprise, Oz snuggled up to him right away. So he looped his arms around the boy and buried his face in his hair. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Gil, I love you."

Why was that still startling for him to hear? Oh well, he supposed he'd get used to it in time, "I love you."

And they fell asleep.

* * *

Early the next morning Yura burst through the door of Oz's room, "~Oz sama~!~Good morning~!"

"Mmmmnnnfffff" Oz replied. He rolled over to the other side of the bed and hid his face in the pillow. It was still warm slightly.

_Gil had actually stayed the whole night._

He grinned and squeezed it with all his might until Yura interrupted. "~Oz sama...~"

"Oh. Sorry, Yura. Morning. So what are we doing today?"

* * *

On his second evening at Yura's, Oz stood by the window in the dining hall. Yura had gone to check on something -probably dinner?- but Oz didn't really care. He appreciated the silence. They'd been to some sort of festival earlier. He didn't recall the name, but it was loud. Aside from that, all Yura ever did was ask him about himself, and when he asked, the questions were loud. Everythingwas loud. Gil knew when to be quiet, Oz liked that.

He looked out the window. The sun had set, but it wasn't quite dark yet. The trees were swaying peacefully, as was the grass below. Everything outside was calm (quite unlike the fangirling Yura who was inside). Unexpectedly, a tall man in black glided past. He took a sideways glance at the window and held Oz's gaze as he passed. Gold locked onto green and Oz gazed back until the man had blended in with the nighttime. The boy suddenly felt as serene as the trees and the man outside. He pressed a hand to the glass as he whispered, "Love you."

* * *

**I kind of wanted to give Joseph a cooler name, but it's just so fun yelling "JOSEPH!" Try it(:  
I apologize to all people named Joseph D:**

**After writing so much Oz, I realized how much I love Gil 3 No offense, Oz fans, but Gil kuns my fave. Yura was really fun too. I don't know why I was scared to write him (maybe because he scares me in canon) but maybe I'll write another fic about him later? ^^ But no time soon because in the middle of this chapter I got an idea for another Ozbert (oh geez). I don't even know what it's about yet, right now it's just a very detailed kiss XD**

**Maybe that could be my smutty one? *gasp***


End file.
